Percy Jackson and the Generals of Chaos
by TheDarknessofChaos
Summary: The second giant war is over and everyone thinks they have found peace, but Order is rising and all hope seems to be lost until Chaos comes over to help. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Nico are taken up to a whole new world to be trained under Chaos himself. Join the 9 as they meet new friends, new enemies, and as they take on a whole new adventure.
1. The Threat

**Hi guys! Welcome to this new story! This will be a different story compared to other Chaos stories. I really hope you enjoy this. And one thing I will tell you guys is that a chapter won't be extremely long. It will be around 900-3500 words. But don't worry, since it's less words per chapter, I will be updating more often. I really hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO series. All the characters belong to Rick except some OC's in the future.**

* * *

 **Percy**

Finally. Thank the gods this war is finally over. We had just put Gaea into eternal slumber and the world was once again safe thanks to us. I thought the wars were over and that Annabeth and I could actually live our happy life together. Normally, my luck would be so horrible that it would seem like the world was going against me, but so far, there were no signs of any threats. The Romans would be joining us at the Dining Pavilion as well as the Amazons, the Hunters, and the gods and we would have a major celebration.

I was lying on my bed, Riptide by my side as I was staring into the ceiling, bored. Yeah, shocking. The funny thing is that as a hero, you might expect that our life would be fun, dangerous, and intriguing. It certainly is at some times, but there are times you can feel bored out of your mind and overall, depressed. Being a hero is not all fun and games as most of you might think.

I looked at the clock and it read four p.m. I suddenly felt giddy inside. Everyone would be arriving by five and the whole day would be only partying. Since Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood are so far away, around seven hours by plane, the gods decided to link our camps together with some kind of tunnel that would warp all of us to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half Blood. It was pretty smart on their part because we were so far away from each other. For some people who don't know the schedule, once everyone gathers, Zeus will give a major speech about the bravery of all of us.

After the speech, we would have a big dinner, then we would go to the Amphitheater to have a sing along and the demigods would be the ones giving a speech to everyone, as well as discuss of what we want for the future. After our speech, we would have the big party that would last well until midnight and we would crash for the night.

I got out of my bed and exited my cabin. A rush of cool air slapped my face as I inhaled deeply, savoring this oxygen. To those of you who don't know, the warp was built near Zeus' fist, exactly where the labyrinth once lay. I decided to make my way to the warp before anyone else and I slowly trudged to the warp, passing the arena, where I saw Clarisse fighting Chris one on one.

When I came to the location of the warp, I saw Annabeth already there, sitting on the ground, reading. I smiled and decided to scare her. Silently, I tip toed behind her and Annabeth seemed to busy to notice me. I snuck behind her and just as I was about to lunge, Annabeth spoke out.

"Don't you dare Percy," she playfully growled, whirling around and looking at me.

"H-How did you know I was coming?" I asked confused.

Annabeth laughed, her locks bouncing up and down.

"I'm not stupid Percy," she replied, "As much as the book engrossed me, I saw you with the corner of my eye and when I saw you sneak off behind me, I knew you were up to no good. Thank the Stolls for that."

I grumbled and plopped down next to her.

"What are you reading?" I asked her, interested.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Since when were you interested in what I read?" Annabeth replied, her eyebrows raised.

"Hey, I'm just trying to start a conversation," I smiled, "I don't even care."

She rolled her eyes.

"Typical Seaweed Brain," she grumbled.

"Hey, I resent that," I pouted.

She refused to meet my eye, maybe because if she did, she would melt. She resumed reading her book silently, as I lay on the grass, whistling a tune.

"Will you please stop that noise?" Annabeth asked, "You're disturbing me."

I groaned and stopped whistling and instead, began tapping my feet impatiently.

"We just made it out of a major war and you want to read instead of making out with me," I grumbled.

She looked at me amused, "We have plenty of time to make out Percy. I'm engrossed in this book right now and I'm sure if you were into something a lot, you'd want to finish what you are doing before doing anything else."

"So you're cheating on me with a book?" I huffed.

Annabeth laughed, "Why don't you just lay down and rest for a while? Did you even practice your speech for today? Everyone will be listening and it is pretty important.

The speech, that's right.

"The speech," I grumbled, "I should practice it right now."

Annabeth smiled at me, then resumed her reading as I began planning for the speech. Yes, I wasn't prepared and I didn't have anything yet.

* * *

 **Jason**

"Romans, are you ready?!" Frank yelled to the Romans all gathered near the warp and they yelled in approval, obviously excited.

I squeezed Piper's hand as she smiled at me. After the war, Piper decided to stay with me here at Camp Jupiter. It wasn't official, and we would discuss this later at the meeting, but for now, it was.

"My friends," Reyna said, effectively silencing all the cheers, "We have stood together with the Greeks and we have conquered. Our bonds are as strong as ever. Praetor Frank and I want you all to have fun at this party and get the chance to now your counterpart siblings!"

Another roar of approvals.

"Reyna!" I yelled over the noise as she looked at me questioningly, "Save it for the speech!"

Reyna glared at me, and I laughed, as she joined.

"When are we going there?" Julia asked as Terminus looked at her.

"Patience young lady," he replied as Julia scowled cutely, "We will get there soon enough."

"Actually, we are going to go there now," I said as everyone started chatting excitedly, "Frank, will you do the honors of leading us?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Let's go everyone!" Frank said as we all cheered.

Frank raised his hands and in a flash, we were warped out. I couldn't see anyone, but myself as I felt myself flying. It wasn't anything of great importance. After ten seconds, the light started getting brighter and brighter and I knew we were almost there. In another flash, we appeared at the original entrance to the labyrinth, near the woods. The first thing I saw was Annabeth reading a book and Percy laying on the floor, talking to himself.

When Annabeth and Percy saw us, they stopped what they were doing and looked at us with wide eyes.

"Hey guys!" Percy greeted as everyone one of returned our greeting, "I'll go get everyone!"

That left only Annabeth as Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Frank and I, approached Annabeth. Piper pulled Annabeth into a hug.

"How have you been?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Things have been looking really great!" Annabeth exclaimed, "What about you guys?"

"Nothing eventful has happened so far," I told her as she nodded.

"Well, that's about to change," she mused, "So, are you guys ready for your speeches?"

We all nodded.

"How long does our speech have to be again?" Frank asked.

"It doesn't have to be too long," Annabeth told him, "I'd say to keep it around 1 minute 30 seconds to 3 minutes and that should be sufficient enough."

Frank nodded in thanks. We heard some roars and I realized it was the Greeks. They came charging in here like a pack of hyenas chasing a prey. I gulped and pulled Piper off to the side as the Greek and Romans crashed into each other and began chatting loudly. There was another flash and we saw the Amazons and Hunters also arriving, and lastly, the gods.

"Hey dad!" I heard Percy yell over the noise as Neptune waved his hand to Percy.

"Demigods!" Zeus' voice boomed and everyone fell silent.

I was amazed by how one person could silence a loud and thundering crowd.

"Although I am very pleased we all could be here together, I say we take it to the Amphitheater, where I will begin today with a speech," Zeus' voice thundered as everyone whispered in agreement.

"To the amphitheater!" I heard Thalia yell as everyone raced to the amphitheater.

The gods also shrunk down to their human form as they ran with us. Hand in hand with Piper, we ran all the way and found our seats. Miraculously, the whole place was larger than it was when I first came to Camp Half Blood and its sheer size had no problem providing seats to everyone.

Zeus made his way to the front of the amphitheater and cleared his throat. Even that was pretty loud as everyone fell silent.

"Gods, demigods, Amazons, Hunters, and many more," Jupiter said, "I would like to welcome everyone for coming here to celebrate our victory against Gaea and her forces!"

Everyone cheered.

"We had to go through many sacrifices," Jupiter continued, "Many lives were lost and for some of us, it was one of the lowest point in our lives. I know that hurts and I know that for some of you, its wound will take years and years to heal, but think of the blessings. Think of your friends who made it alive and most importantly, think of yourself, who made it alive. I am very sure that we are at peace now. I am certain that there will be no more wars in our sight and for that we should be thankful. We should-"

Thunder rumbled and the whole place shook. I looked in fear at Jupiter and Neptune, but they too looked really confused. I heard a lot screaming as the shaking got harder and harder and in a void, I saw this huge figure towering over us. He was pitch black and in his arms, he held some kind of staff.

"Wh-who are you?!" Zeus asked with fear in his voice.

"Relax Zeus," the man spoke.

His voice was full of power, but also, his tone promised us that he was not here to harm us, but to help us.

"I am Chaos," the man spoke again and everyone gasped.

"'L-Lord Chaos?" Minerva asked as the gods immediately bowed, even Zeus.

We were confused, but everyone us ended up bowing. The only one who didn't bow were the Hunters, but when Artemis gave them a stern look, they bowed, reluctantly.

This was Chaos? Sure, I've heard of him, but I thought he had faded a long time ago.

"What are you doing here Lord?" Jupiter asked and Chaos wryly smiled.

"I have come to talk to you about a potential threat," Chaos replied, "About another war that can possibly happen. It will be a miracle if the world isn't plunged into eternal darkness."


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Thank you guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this. And Rowdypuff, I will get to it soon, honest. I guess I kinda lost my passion, but don't worry, it will be up soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Why would Lord Chaos take his time to visit us? I looked around the place and the reactions of people were different. My boyfriend looked really uninterested as if it was just another appearance by another god. I wondered how he could possibly pull it off. This man could destroy all of us with a snap of his finger.

Jason looked really shocked. His eyes showed how shocked he was, but he kept a straight face.

Frank had his mouth open wide and I mentally laughed. Nico possibly had the funniest facial feature out there. One of his eyebrow was raised and his mouth was stretched at an extremely weird angle. I had to bite my tongue in order to not laugh.

Piper and Hazel looked at Chaos in awe, their eyes a bit starry. Reyna had a hardened look on her face and she looked at Lord Chaos distastefully. She caught me staring at her and she covered it up with a smile.

And me? Well, since I was busy looking at the reaction of others, I wasn't paying any attention to Lord Chaos.

"What potential threat sir?" I asked as he looked at me smiling.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase," he spoke warmly, "Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and the Savior!"

Athena looked at me with pride and blushed. Percy also gave me a thumbs up and a huge smile which made my heart flutter.

"The threat I speak of is my brother, Order," Lord Chaos spoke sternly as the gods paled.

"Order?" Poiseidon asked fearfully and Lord Chaos nodded.

"Who the heck is Order?" Percy asked.

"Is he like a polar opposite of you Lord?" I asked, "Your names mean exactly the different and shouldn't you be the bad guy because your name is Chaos? No offense sir!"

Lord Chaos smiled.

"It's alright my dear," Lord Chaos replied, "Yes, the irony. I am named Chaos, but I want the world in order. My brother is namd Order, but he wants the world in chaos."

I heard a laughter and we all turned to look at Percy. I face palmed at my boyfriend. Doesn't he know when things are inappropriate and appropriate?

"Is there something funny Perseus Jackson?" Lord Chaos asked, though his voice was filled with amusement.

"Of course!" he replied, "Why do you think I was laughing?"

I whacked him in the head, hard.

"Ow!" he cried as he looked at me.

"Percy!" I hissed, "You are talking to the creator of this entire world! He can destroy every single one of us with a wave of his hand! He's the single most powerful person in this entire cosmos!"

Percy immediately looked extremely frantic as he started bowing.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized profusely, "I didn't know."

We all started laughing, even Lord Chaos as he just waved his hand.

"It's alright Perseus," Lord Chaos chuckled, "Order wants to destroy this world and he is also extremely powerful. That is why you will need my help for this war. I, along with my army will come here to Earth to help you guys, if you are willing to accept. We must work together as a team if we want to defeat my brother. Do you guys accept?"

"Of course Lord Chaos," Zeus replied, "We are willing to accept your proposition.

Lord Chaos smiled, "Excellent. First thing's first though. Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, please step up.

We all looked at each other in confusion, but we stepped up.

"The reason I called you heroes is that I see potential in each and every one of you," Lord Chaos told us, "I will take you to my hometown where each of you will train and end up being leaders of your own squad. I will teach you everything you need to know and in the end, after training, you shall be my top generals for each squad."

We looked at each other in awe.

"Any questions?" Lord Chaos asked.

Percy raised his hands and Lord Chaos nodded.

"How long will you be training us and why us?" Percy asked.

I nodded.

"You will be training for a millennium," Lord Chaos said and our jaws dropped.

"A-a millennium?" I stuttered as Lord Chaos nodded.

"Sweet!" Percy replied as we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Isn't that only one year?" he asked we face palmed. My mother started groaning as I rolled my eyes.

"No Percy," I whispered to him, "It's a thousand years."

His jaws dropped as we smiled. Finally.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Lord Chaos said, "That is only around 100 earth years! Time travels differently in space. Also, I will be granting you guys partial immortality, just like the hunters. You guys can't age and can only die when you fall from battle or get poisoned or get run over by a tank…you get the point. And to answer your second question, I have seen you guys battle my daughter. I have to say that you all performed exceptionally, especially you Valdez."

Leo Valdez smiled and we all smiled at him. Thanks to his noble sacrifice, the world was saved. Actually, we all helped, so kudos to all of us.

"Anyways," Lord Chaos continued, "Making you guys my general with give us an upper hand. Do you guys accept?"

"We accept," we all chorused, but Thalia remained silent.

"Thalia?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to respectfully decline," Thalia said, "My family is here with the hunt and I would like to say with them for all eternity."

At this, Artemis and the Hunters all smiled. Lord Chaos also smiled as well as Zeus.

"That is really loyal of you Thalia Grace," he said as Thalia stiffened, "My apologies. Gods, do you accept this proposition also?"

The gods also nodded.

"Will this ensure our victory in this war Lord Chaos?" Zeus asked.

"No it won't," he said and Zeus looked worried, "But, it will give us a better victory. My training will help them a lot. They shall be more smarter, more powerful, more quicker, and more."

"When can we leave?" Percy asked excited as we chuckled.

Honestly, I was also excited to train under Lord Chaos and crush Order.

"We can leave now!" Lord Chaos said, "Say goodbye to your friends and Zeus?"

"Yes?" Zeus replied.

"My suggestion would be to make the heroes Clarisse, Katie, the Stolls, Chris, and many more outstanding demigods immortal. We will need every firepower we can get. Heck, you could even make everyone partially immortal. The choice is yours to make," Lord Chaos replied as Zeus nodded.

I went over to Athena.

"I will miss you mother," I told her.

Athena went to her small form and hugged me.

"I will miss you to daughter," she replied, "Train well. We must protect Olympus at all cost."

I smiled and I felt a few stray tears as my mom pulled me into another hug. After we finished, she went to her throne and I saw everyone else go to their respective parents and say goodbye. I went over to Thalia who was talking with the hunters and they stopped when they saw me. The hunters smiled at me as Thalia approached me and gave me a huge hug.

"Go have fun Annie," Thalia whispered, "And train hard for all of us. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Thalia," I replied.

Percy came next to me and put his arm around mine and nodded at Thalia.

"What you did was nice back there," Percy said as Thalia smiled then punched Percy in the shoulder, hard.

"What's up with you girls punching?!" he exclaimed as the Hunters, Thalia, and I snickered.

"Whatever Kelp Head," Thalia replied, "Listen to Annie here or you'll have me to answer too when you get back, understood?"

He gulped and nodded.

"And after that," she continued, "You, Annabeth, and I are going to get some cheeseburgers and have some lunch."

"Sure thing Pinecone face," Percy replied, "Have fun."

She nodded and walked away. We went over to the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, and Thalia who nodded and patted us in the back.

"Have fun Prissy and Wise Girl," Clarisse told us gruffly as we nodded.

"You too Clarisse," I told her.

"Are you guys ready?" Lord Chaos told all of us and we nodded.

"Bye!" Katie waved as we waved back and walked to Lord Chaos.

Everyone hold hands and form a circle around me. We did that, and I got put next to Percy and Piper. We held hands as Lord Chaos chanted something weird and we disappeared into darkness.

I felt air racing all over my face as we zoomed at speeds so fast,it felt like my face would be ripped out of my skin. It was actually pretty fun. After five minutes, we landed in a heap at an extremely huge room. It was big enough to hold at least 500,000+ football stadiums.

"Wh-where are we?" Hazel asked, mouth open.

"Welcome to my palace, the base of all operations, Palace Chaos," he told us, "Before we do anything, I will be here to give you an introduction and instructions. Please form a line."

After we formed a line, Lord Chaos got out a scroll and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Palace Chaos," he told us, "I am you instructor, Lord Chaos. In this 1,000 extensive, rigorous course, you will train under me. You will learn many things while you are in this training. There is to be no slacking off and you will have to take everything seriously. After the training, you will have a great responsibility of leading each portion of my army. You are to ensure the safety of everyone and help them. When we get back to Camp, you will show them around and help them to become even stronger. The same will be for the half bloods living in camp. To start of this exercise, I will be blessing each and everyone of you. Please step forward, Jason Grace."

We all stepped forward and Lord Chaos first when to Jason.

"Are you willing to swear your loyalty to me?" Lord Chaos asked.

"Yes my Lord," Jason replied.

"Do you promise to help anyone that is in need?" he asked.

"I swear."

"Do you promise to be just and humble and not abuse your powers?"

"I swear."

"Do you promise to go on any mission I send you to without any complaint?"

"I swear."

"Do you promise to follow my orders and listen to your comrades?"

"I swear."

"Please sign this contract over here," Chaos told him as Jason signed the contract. It disappeared into darkness.

"Perfect," Lord Chaos replied, "I now bless you."

Jason began to glow.

After the glow faded, Jason had changed. He was a lot more taller and more handsome. I felt an aura of power that rivaled the gods. The same happened for everyone of us. After Chaos blessed, we all got taller, powerful, and more handsome/beautiful.

"After your 1000 years of training, when you are the general of each of your squad, I will give you my full blessing," Lord Chaos told us, "With my full blessing, you will become more powerful. I will bless you according to what I see fit. Starting tomorrow, you will all attend 'school.' A good news is that you 9 will be housed together in the same mansion where you will be together and learn together."

We all high fived each other while the ones who had boyfriends/girlfriends, gave each other a kiss and a huge hug.

"Will we get to meet the others?" Reyna asked, "And what squads are you talking about? We will be the generals of who?"

"Unfortunately, you will not meet your squadrons until after your 1000 years of training," he told us, "And you will learn about everything during your training. I will not only train you physically, but also mentally. You will also have some memorizing and learning to do. Think of this as school."

"But I hate school!" Leo and Percy said, "I don't like tests!"

Some chuckled, while some shook their head.

"You must have knowledge, not only strength to lead my army," Lord Chaos smiled as he snapped his fingers.

In that huge room, out popped a huge mansion. It was six stories tall and the outside of the mansion was pitch black. The whole building was pitch back with no traces of other colors.

"You will wake up at precisely five a.m. tomorrow and you will meet me out here at exactly five-thirty a.m. Do not be late, but please, do be punctual," he told us, "You will have your meals, exercise, and fun in the mansion and your studying will be out here. I will leave now. Get used to your rooms and I will see you tomorrow."

He left in a flash and we looked at the mansion and each other in awe. We raced in the mansion as the lights turned on. The inside was way bigger than the outside. The first thing I saw were stairs that led down and up. In the room we were in, we saw nine doors that had our names on top. There were four rooms in the left, four on the right, and one on the front. On the left was Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy. On the right was Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico. On the front was Reyna's.

I saw a map plastered right next to the doors we were in and I looked. I read the map and found out that the basement was downstairs. The kitchen and living room was on the second floor. On the third floor was the pool, Jacuzzi, spas, saunas, and the showering areas. On the fourth floor was the game room where we could relax, watch TV, play ping pong, and many others. On the fifth floor was the attic.

We each went to our respective rooms and when I opened my room, I was in awe. There was king sized bed all to myself as well as a huge bookcase with many books. I felt like I was Elysium. There was also a restroom and a desk where I could study. I also had a refrigerator stocked with unlimited food, a close packed with a variety of clothes and many more which I won't bother going into detail.

I went to the bookcase and got out _The Grapes of Wrath_ by John Steinback. I lay on my bed and flipped to the first page. Home sweet home.


	3. Rooms

**Here is chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

 **Percy**

The mansion was marvelous! I felt like a prince and I was sure as heck going to live my life while I was in this strange, but promising place. I entered my room and thankfully, it was next to Annabeth's. That would mean I get to sneak out and visit her room from time to time. When I entered my room, my jaw dropped. It had a touch of the sea in it and I took in a deep breath as fresh air started swimming in my lungs.

My walls were all dark blue with patterns of waves to the sides. It was pretty cool. My floor was also dark blue and the lights were also blue. I had blue clothes and blue food everywhere. That brought back many memories, especially the blue food. There was also a huge obsidian fountain that had water coming out of two sides. There were tons of drachmas in there and I wondered if I would be able to contact my parents with it. On my desk was a note from Chaos and I picked it up.

 _Perseus,_

 _This will be your room for your training and I hope you enjoy this room. Just a quick reminder: You are not allowed to go outside of this room at night and you are absolutely unable to go into the room of others, especially your girlfriend. I will want you to put your duty ahead of love. Do not worry as you will have some time to spend with her. I want you to take this course seriously because I fear this war will the greatest war you will ever be in. You will need my training if you want to survive the horrors that await you. Be sure to wake up promptly. I suggest you set your alarm because if you are late, there will be consequences. Enjoy tonight and I expect to see you tomorrow._

 _-C_

I sighed when I read the part where I can't go to Annabeth's room. I sorely wanted to disregard that and go in anyways, but I didn't want to make the creator of the whole world hate me at such an early time. I wistfully sighed and made my way outside to see what I could do next. I checked the clock before me and it read eleven p.m. I should be crashing soon…

* * *

 **Jason**

When I entered my room, I had to falter momentarily to check everything out. My walls were yellow and the ceiling was red. Not red as in blood red, but red as in a red sky. Have you seen those? It is really pretty. The bed I was supposed to sleep in was 30 feet off the ground. I respected Chaos for that. I mean, I could fly out of my bed everyday and try some crazy stunts and tricks. It would suck if I broke my neck while acting recklessly. I saw a note on my desk and I picked it up.

 _Jason,_

 _This is Chaos and I wish you a happy stay in your room. First thing is first, I want to talk to you about your relationship with Piper. I know you guys are dating and are in love, but I want you to push love aside and put duty ahead. This is a really serious war and it will be much more bloodier and gruesome than all the past wars combined. Yes, all the past wars. I want you to promptly be here for my training and not be late at all. I have seen and watched you Jason Grace. You are a powerful demigod and I think I made the right choice recruiting you. Enjoy tonight and rest up, but tomorrow, prepare for some extensive work. It will not be physically tiring, but you will have to use your brains to memorize and learn some facts. It will be really important to know every single detail. You will see tomorrow. Good night Jason._

 _-C_

We will be using our brains tomorrow? Wow, I'm pretty sure Annabeth would have this in the bag, being a daughter of Miner-I mean Athena. I've seen her fight and she is a real strategist. I felt like in the end, Annabeth might be the one to carry the team.

I started getting really hungry so I went to the fridge and opened it up. There was nothing in there and I was really annoyed, but when I shut the fridge, there was a keypad and it said waiting. I typed in a medium rare steak, fries, and a coke and pressed enter. The fridge shook and made a ding sound. I reopened the fridge and there was my meal all ready. My jaws dropped to the floor as I retrieved my meal. Bon Appétit everyone.

* * *

 **Nico**

I trudged to my room. I never thought this would happen. The creator of the universe and the ultimate being was right before us, offering us protection and training. It beats being in the Underworld any day. I opened the door and I was engulfed in darkness. Everything was pitch black. The walls, the windows, the restroom, the closet, everything was black. There was a single candle on a desk that gave me slight vision of the room.

I smiled. Ah, this is the life. I went to my desk and found a pitch black note that was written in white ink as I picked it up.

 _Nico,_

 _This is Chaos and I was wondering, how does your room look? Others might find it extremely creepy, but I personally find it wicked. First things first, I know that you are the son of Hades and you can be gloomy and introverted. You must break out of that shell you have put yourself into. Communication will be the key in everything. Without it, you guys will fall. Think of the phrase 'United we stand, divided we fall.' I am not saying to break out of your shell immediately, but to make an effort at least try and communicate with your teammate. Know that this training isn't here to bring you down, but to raise you up. I also have some disturbing news I will tell you tomorrow during training. Sleep well and do be punctual tomorrow. I do not accept tardiness._

 _-C_

Great, now I have to be all extraverted? As much as I wanted to communicate, I still had a hard time talking to Percy because of the confession. I sighed and plopped down to my bed and immediately I felt tired. My body told me to just sleep, but my brain told me to brush my teeth and at least have some personal hygiene. My brain and body battled together, but eventually my body won and my brain shut down for the night.

* * *

 **Frank**

Woah, woah! Was I actually here! Were we going to be actually trained by Lord Chaos himself? When I get excited, I usually start changing into animals. It is a bad habit of mine. When I first entered the room, I saw that the whole room was red. It made my head dizzy, but I got used to it. There was everything an average room would have. There was a bed, a fridge, a restroom, a desk, and I had a closet full of Chinese proverbs and I bluntly wondered if my grandmother had to do anything with this.

I took several minutes analyzing everything in my room, even trying out the fridge of never ending food. Man, this place was like a seven star hotel. I know that there is no such thing as a seven star hotel, but that was just how great this room was. I went to my desk and there was a note taped on it. I picked it up and began to read it.

 _Frank,_

 _Frank, this is Chaos and I wanted to just give you a heads up. First thing is first, try not to stay up too late. Your body needs every rest it can get. Remember to be punctual everyday and try not to be even a second late. I would prefer you getting here earlier than later. Class will promptly start and I will not wait for any of you if you arrive late and there will be punishment. Also, I would like to talk to you about Hazel. I know that you have a strong, healthy relationship with her, but try not to focus on relationships so much. You will have time to spend time with each other, but do not let love come before duty. Duty must come first because this war we will face, we will need everyone to be really serious. Just a single mistake can change a course of this war. I suggest that after you read this note, you take care of business and get ready for bed immediately. You will have a long day tomorrow and if you don't rest, your body will be talking trash to you all day tomorrow._

 _-C_

I sighed as the note disappeared. I decided I should get ready to sleep for tomorrow's events so I washed up and got into bed. I wondered if I should say good night to Hazel, but since the bed was too comfy, I ended up drifting away, without saying good night.

* * *

 **Leo**

Cool! This is so very cool! Just a quick question, are you guys jealous? Because you should be! When I opened the door to my room, my jaws dropped to the floor. It was just like the Hephaestus cabin. The carpet was fluffy and all, but everything else was made of steel and rubber. It even had that smell of drill machines. I saw a mechanical bed that had many features and a fridge with unlimited food. Score! I knew I was hooked to this place. It had any tools you could imagine and scraps of metal lying around the place. I thought of the machineries I could build while I was in here. Thank you Chaos for this blessing! I love you! I went to my desk and saw a note and I picked it up and read it.

 _Leo,_

 _This is Chaos. Do you like your room? I loved your invention with Festus and I thought you might enjoy this room very much. First thing is first, do not let these small distractions be a distraction to you. Your focus should be on the war as it is very important. I know you have a sarcastic sense of humor, but being sarcastic way too much and not taking many things seriously could end your life quicker than you can say Elysium. This is just a friendly reminder. Also, I wanted to tell you to that you should be punctual and that I don't accept you coming here late. This war must be taken seriously and I want you to prove to me that you are serious by being punctual tomorrow and not cracking any jokes. You will need today's rest, so go to sleep. Good night._

 _-C_

Well, I can't disobey the orders from Lord Chaos himself! Good night everyone.

* * *

 **Hazel**

When I first met Chaos, I stared at him in awe. He radiated power! His eyes were also very soft, but powerful, and I felt like I would melt under his gaze. When I opened the door to my room, I saw that my whole room was dark gray. I had jewelry sticking out of walls and it was just breathtaking. Ever see the sunset at the beach and the sheer beauty took away your breath? I had the exact same feeling. I found a note on my desk and I realized that it was from Chaos as I read the note.

 _Hazel,_

 _How are you? Do you appreciate the jewels? Now that some of these metals are rare and that it is extremely special. I knew the curse you had and sometimes these jewels would scare you, but I put them here so that you may know the beautiful side of these jewels. Do not fear them. If you touch them, they will not do anything to you and you should feel safe around them. I know you have a healthy relationship with Frank, but during this training, I want you to focus more on duty over love. You will have plenty of time to love later. I am afraid that if Order wins, we will all cease to exist and this world shall indeed plunge into chaos, not to be confused with me. I would also like to tell you that you should be punctual and try not to be late. There will be consequences for anyone who is late and this is just a friendly reminder. You should go to sleep now as you have a big day ahead of you._

 _-C_

Honestly, after reading this note, I became more and more excited and towards the end, my hands were shaking. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and I would have no problem waking up early. I set my alarm and plopped down on my bed.

* * *

 **Piper**

It was an honor to be trained under Lord Chaos. I was excited, but I was extremely nervous. That nervousness went away when Jason gave my hands a squeeze. And here I was, in a place I'd never thought I'd be in. I prayed that the room wouldn't be hot pink. I opened the door, holding my breath and thankfully it wasn't hot pink. Instead, it was brown. The room had an original feel to it and I was really thankful. Thank Chaos. I found a note on my bed and I picked it up.

 _Piper,_

 _Your welcome! I knew you were different from other children of Aphrodite and I thought that originality would suit you the best. I hoped you are pleased with the choice of room I gave you. I would like to tell you two things. First thing is about love. You should know that right now, duty comes over love. This war will be the most chaotic war you have ever fought. This will not be like any other wars and that is why I am here to train you. I will not go into any detail because that is what I will do tomorrow. Also, you should know that punctuality is key. I don't want anyone to be late and if they do, there will be consequences. First off, I will start without anyone who is late and you wouldn't want to miss a single information tomorrow. I will finish off my note here because you will need your beauty sleep. Sweet dreams._

 _-Chaos_

After reading that note, a wave of drowsiness washed over me and I ended up making my way to my bed and I plopped down, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **Reyna**

I was beyond pissed right now. After the war, I was really tired because we had gone through a lot. If you look at my life, you will understand. I had to deal with this Octavian bullshit and I lost both Jason and Percy to their girlfriends. I thought that things would go on normally and this would be the end of any more wars, but the fate proved me wrong. I wasn't pissed at Chaos himself, but at Order. Can't I get some god damn rest?! When I walked to my room, which was straight up, I opened the door and the inside did not surprise me. It had a really Roman feel to it with all the shields and weapons encased in a block of glass. I made my way over to my desk and saw a note and I picked it up.

 _Reyna,_

 _I know you may be feeling frustrated because of another war and I felt that anger back at the meeting. Know that after Order is taken care of, there will be no more wars for a long time. This shall be the final war, but it shall also be the most deadliest and most horrifying. You must be strong and endure through this. I also know you have been suffering from heartbreak and all, but who knows? You are a Roman, a proud, powerful, and loyal soldier and I do not regret choosing you for this. More explanation tomorrow at the meeting, but in the meantime, I want you to sleep. You will need to rest your body, soul, and mind for tomorrow. Just a friendly reminder, I don't want you to be late, but I want you to be punctual. There will be consequences for not being punctual. I will see you tomorrow. Good night._

 _-C_

I felt much better after I read the note and I hoped this would be the last war in a long time. I felt drowsy and I lay on my comfy pillow and as soon as my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light.


	4. Day 1, Percy Jackson

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Order**

I was pacing around my throne room deep in thought. Looks like my brother Chaos had the nerve of going to Earth and recruiting those pathetic demigods. Chaos and I knew that this war was big and I would have the whole world in the palm of my hand. My plan would not fail as it had already been set to motion, but every since Chaos recruited the demigods to be his generals, it put me in a disadvantage. Do you know what I like about inspiration? It can greatly turn the tide of some things if put to use correctly.

Maybe if I used the same chess piece as Chaos and trained some people under my power and twist them to help me destroy Chaos and take over the world, I could have that same advantage Chaos had. I stroked my chin and thought of some people to recruit. I smiled evilly and echoed an evil laugh. I think I know just who to turn to.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, I demand your presence immediately!" I called out as liquid shadows began forming in front of me.

"You called Master Order?" Alpha asked bowing as the rest did the same.

"I did," I told them, "Looks my brother Chaos are choosing nine demigods to lead his army and to try to crush us."

"Pathetic," Beta snorted, "Master Order, you know that we can eliminate them."

"That may be so, but I won't take any chances," I replied, "I have studied those nine demigods and I have analyzed their strengths and weaknesses. I am willing to train you guys and give you power over portions of my army. I will also send you after one of the nine demigods because I know which one of you will give them a hard time."

"Training under you Lord Order?" Iota asked, "Man, that'd be awesome! I can't wait!"

"Oh, don't get so enthusiastic yet," I warned Iota, "My training will be intense. Your bodies will feel sore everyday once I'm through with you guys."

They shivered.

"Alpha," I called out, "Your target will be Perseus Jackson."

Alpha gasped, "The Perseus Jackson?"

I nodded, "You will do fine against him. Beta, your target is Annabeth Chase. Gamma, you will go for Jason Grace. Delta, you will go for Piper McLean. Epsilon, you will go for Nico DiAngelo. Zeta will go for Frank Zhang. Eta will go for Hazel Levesque. Theta, you will go for Reyna Arellano, and Iota, you will go for Leo Valdez."

"Understood master," they chorused.

"Go now," I ordered, "I will call you tomorrow when your time is needed. Study these files. They contain all the weaknesses you need to learn about them."

They bowed and left. You might be wondering who these nine figures are. Some are of the earth and others, I recruited from other distant planets. They have every reason to go against the good side. Their story is not mine to tell. Oh Chaos, you do not know who you are going against….

 **Percy**

 _Ring! Ring!_ The alarm went off extremely loudly jolting me out of my bed. The clock read five a.m and I got out of bed quickly. I did not want to be late for the first day of my training. I hurried to the holy fridge. I punched in blue pancakes and blue orange juice. Oh, you haven't heard of blue orange juice? It's just orange juice with drops of blue food coloring. It is still actually good. I poured a good amount of syrup on the pancakes and I began downing the food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

After taking care of all my business, I checked the clock once more before heading out of my room. I saw the light on for all the rooms. I decided to go outside all by myself. When I went outside, here was a huge building titled school. The doors were wide open and I entered. I saw nine desks and a blackboard. Chaos was sitting on his desk and reading some files.

"Good morning Lord Chaos," I greeted as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning to you Perseus," he replied, as he checked the clock, "5 minutes early I see. Nice job. Please take your seat on whichever desk you like. I sat down on the first seat and patiently waited for my friends. Annabeth was the first one to enter.

"Good morning Lord Chaos!" she said then looked at me, "Percy!"

I gave her a hug and a peck as she sat down next to me.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked Annabeth.

"Surprisingly well," she replied, "Although I only slept around 6 hours. An average teenager needs 9 hours of sleep because….."

I dramatically put my hands over my head.

"Not knowledge," I gasped as I fell to the ground, apparently dead.

Annabeth rolled her eyes them kicked me in the shin.

"Yowch!" I yelled. That girl can pack a kick. She started laughing as Chaos looked at us amused.

"Goood morning everyone!" Leo bursted in, unusually happy, "Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth! Hey Mr. Man who can destroy all of us with a snap of your finger! It's a good day!"

We rolled our eyes as Chaos looked at Leo, interested.

"Yeah," I told Chaos, "This is what basically happens every day. Pretty amusing and makes our life interesting."

Chaos just nodded as he looked at the clock. The clock red 5:29 as Chaos tapped his desk impatiently. Leo, Annabeth, and I got on our seats. Just as I thought they would be late, they all barged in at the same time, shouting, "We're here!"

I sighed in relief when they made it just in time. We all took a seat and the clock read 5:30.

"Good morning everyone!" Chaos immediately told us, standing up.

"Good morning Lord Chaos!" we all chorused.

"Welcome to Day 1 of your school and I have a syllabus prepared for you!" Chaos said as he handed us the syllabus, "Percy, can you please read the first paragraph?"

I nodded and as I was about to tell Chaos about my dyslexia problem, I realized that I could read the syllabus clearly.

"Welcome everyone to this rigorous course at the school of Chaos," I read, "During the millennium, I will sharpen your knowledge and increase your skills in every aspect possible. Your mission is to protect earth and this entire universe. The whole fate of the universe rests in your hands, but no pressure."

"Thank you Perseus," Chaos replied, "Annabeth, the second paragraph if you may."

She nodded and began reading, "Expect this millennium to be no joke. Every day you will be given an assignment, a rigorous assignment which may involve memorizing, applying, fighting, and many more. It is important to stay throughout and not lose hope no matter what the circumstance. We are under constant threat by our enemies and we must always be ready for anything that will get thrown at us."

Chaos nodded at Annabeth then turned to Leo.

"This class will not have a grading scale and you pass if you do not die and you fail if you die," Leo read as we paled, "I expect everyone of you to be in this class at exactly five thirty a.m., prepared and ready. I do not accept any tardies in this room and failure to follow my rule will result in disciplinary actions."

"The first time one of you commits a disciplinary action, I will give you a warning and a stare down," Piper continued, "The second warning will result in a harder glare and a seat change. The third warning will be missing the entire lesson for the day. Substantial misdemeanors will force me to enforce even harsher disciplinary action."

"The only material you will need in my class is yourself," Hazel finished off, "All other materials will be provided by yours truly. Please sign the bottom of the page, tear it off and give it to me and I will be holding on to it."

Chaos smiled as he snapped his fingers. Pens appeared on our desks as we signed our name. One by one, we handed it to Chaos as he tucked it into his cape.

"Excellent!" he told us, "We can begin our lesson!"

He snapped his fingers again and a folder containing papers were put on our desks. I looked over at Annabeth's desk and found out we had different folders.

"The name you see on top of your folder will be the name of the planet you shall command," Chaos told us, "There are nine major planets, ten including mine, that you each will be stationed. The folder has all the resource and information of the planet you will be leading. Please take a look at the name of your planet and decipher what it means."

I looked at mine and it said άλφα. On the bottom, it read Crecanope. I could easily decipher the first line. It read alpha, but I had never heard of a Crecanope.

"The first symbol would be the letters of the Greek Alphabet," Chaos explained to us, "And on the bottom, it would be the name of your planet. Starting with Percy, please tell me which Greek Alphabet letter you are and what your planet name is."

I nodded as I stood up.

"My planet's name is Crecanope and the Greek alphabet is Alpha," I spoke. Chaos smiled. "Ah, Crecanope," Chaos mused, "What an interesting planet. Interestingly, that planet is filled with water...your forte."

I sat back down as Annabeth stood up.

"My planet's name is Tasneon and the Greek alphabet letter is Beta," Annabeth said as Chaos smiled.

"Very good!" Chaos replied, "Your planet is filled with rich, deep secrets that have yet to be discovered. I'm sure you will enjoy digging through and finding all the secrets! Notice how I gave you planets that suit you."

Annabeth beamed and sat down as Leo got up.

"Ok so my planet is Daswuehines," Leo said, struggling to pronounce it properly, "and the Greek letter is Iota."

"A technologically advanced planet with tons of machinery to create in your spare time," Chaos told Leo as he started bouncing up and down.

"Sit down now Leo," Chaos gently replied as Leo sat down.

"My planet is Iastreron," Jason told all of us, "and the Greek letter is gamma."

Chaos smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything which made Jason confused.

"I will stop spoiling what kind of enigma's the planets have," Chaos spoke, "It is for me to know and the rest of you guys to figure out!"

Leo and I gave ourselves a high five and Chaos turned to us.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked annoyed as Annabeth laughed silently.

"My planet is Thabeter," Nico softly said, "And the Greek letter is Epsilon."

"The planet of mine is Zuytov and the Greek letter is Zeta," Frank voiced.

"My planet is Clufonus and the Greek letter is Eta," said Hazel.

"The Greek letter is Iota and my planet is Clorix," spoke Reyna.

"My planet is Cleshan and the Greek letter is Delta," replied Piper.

After we were done and seated, Chaos went up to a chalk board which had randomly appeared and began writing some things down.

"I would like you guys to turn to page one of your folder," he told us as we opened our folder.

On the top of my folder, it read my planets name, Crecanope. On the bottom, it listed a ton of facts about my planet such as how old it was, what it was known for, major wars, economic security and all those fancy schmancy stuff.

"You will have to memorize all the given facts for tomorrow's test!" Chaos warned, "You will have all of today to memorize it and you must get 100% correct in order to move on to the next lesson. If you don't, you will have to re-memorize everything, but there will be a twist to it, to make it harder and if you still fail, the hardships will add on. I suggest you spend your time wisely."

"Everything?!" I yelled out, "I can't do it! I can't!"

"Oh stop being so overdramatic Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth piped up, "You can do it. It's only the first page and it's only the first page so don't worry about it. I'll help you get through this! We're a team right?"

"Right!" I replied.

Everyone besides rolled their eyes at our antics besides Chaos.

"You have your assignment," Chaos told all of us, his eyes twinkling, "No go to your rooms and get cracking. Also, be sure to eat dinner. It's seven-thirty p.m!"

"What?!" we spluttered.

"I thought it was five-thirty around five minutes ago!" Hazel exclaimed, but when we looked at the clock, it read seven-thirty p.m."

"What did I tell you guys about time here?" Chaos asked, "This whole new universe functions in a way that a day comes to a close when we are almost finished. Think about school. There are some hours in which we think is an absolute waste because there is nothing to do. Right here, it eliminates all that."

"Oh wow," Jason mused, "I guess a millennium will go by quickly!"

Chaos nodded grimly, "We also have so much to learn, so I will stop delaying you. Go to your rooms and study! Class dismissed."

We exited and before parting ways, Annabeth pulled me over.

"I want you study and I'll meet you in your cabin at eight-thirty and we can eat together and test each other, understand?" Annabeth asked, "And I want you to be studying or you will have to face my wrath Seaweed Brain. This entire world is in jeopardy and it's up to us. Do you understand?"

I shivered. Annabeth can be really scary sometimes.

"Understood," I agreed as she gave me a kiss and went to her room.

I entered my room also and began studying all the information there.

"Ok," I muttered, "Planets name is Crecanope. The climate is mostly cool. The population is over 10,000. Wait does that mean I have to lead them all?"

I groaned in frustration as I saw a ton of numbers on the file. How was I supposed to memorize all this. Annabeth told me to memorize and not goof off, but I started getting a bit drowsy looking at the sheer amount of numbers. And needless to say, I fell asleep and what I got was a dream. What's a dream doing here?

 _"Ah if it isn't the legendary Perseus Jackson," a feminine voice called out, "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear."_

 _"Who are you?" I called out to no one in particular._

 _"That is for me to know and you to find out," she laughed sweetly._

 _"C-Chaos, I mean Lord Chaos?" I asked shocked._

 _She growled, "Don't confuse me for that imbecile. He's the damn reason why my life has turned out to be a mess._

 _"Uh excuse me?" I asked, not figuring out the puzzle._

 _"No matter," she replied, regaining her composure, "You can call me Alpha, a trained assassin under Lord Chaos and...a general."_

 _"Oh hey! I'm training to be a general too!" I told her, but immediately clamped my hand over my mouth, mentally cursing myself for being so stupid and giving the enemy information._

 _"No need to do that," she smiled sweetly, "I know all about Chaos and his generals. We have spies, and I'm sure you know. Don't worry, the other generals will be visiting your friends in their dreams. I know how stubborn you are, but I'm going to take a shot at it. Percy, you know how the gods are stubborn and the earth is heading into chaos. Join us and Lord Order will give you a high rank in his army and power."_

 _I snorted, "You shouldn't have even attempted that because my answer is no. Now, could you please get out of my dream?"_

 _"Very well," she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "You will be mine Jackson. No one escapes me...no one."_

 _I felt someone shaking my shoulders hard and I woke up in a flash._

"Percy! Percy!" I saw Annabeth furiously talking to me as I woke up.

"Huh?" I asked bewildered as she glared at me and punched me in the gut.

"What did I tell you about memorizing?" Annabeth scolded.

"What if I finished memorizing it?" I asked smugly, but still groggily.

She picked up my folder.

"What civil war on your planet caused the death of over 75,000 civilians?" she asked as I just stared at her, "You liar."

She gave me another punch.

"That's for lying to me Seaweed Brain!" she growled.

"Before you get mad," I said, raising my hands, "Hear me out. I had a dream and it concerns Order himself."

At that, Annabeth's gaze softened, "Go on."

I explained everything to her in my dream, about Alpha, about the other generals and how they would visit all of them. Annabeth grew thoughtful.

"A spy, huh?" she muttered to herself, "This is not good. Not good at all. You know what? Forget about this for now. We can tell this to Chaos later. Right now we need to get focused on your studies. I am done with mine. Prepare for an intense session with me Seaweed Brain because you couldn't do it yourself."

I could only gulp.


End file.
